Olhares de cumplicidade
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: *Shoujo-ai* A missão era simples e curta, envolveria as duas kunoichis e era uma missão que só elas poderiam executar; uma missão de sedução e morte. Uma missão feita para kunoichis. SakuHina, leve NaruHina. Lemon bem fraco. *Fic de niver para Miseno-san


『**O**_lhares de _**C**_umplicidade_』

_de Sayu Koishimoto_

_Dedicado à Miseno-san_

॰॰॰॰

A missão era simples e curta, envolveria as duas kunoichis e não levaria mais de uma semana para ser completada. Era uma missão que só elas poderiam executar; era uma missão de sedução e morte. Uma missão feita para kunoichis.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

A garota de cabelos róseos andava até a torre da Hokage e de sua ex-sensei, que ela ainda fazia questão de chamar carinhosamente de Shishou. Nas mãos a máscara de porcelana era carregada sem cerimônias, como se a garota não se importasse com seu estado.

As cores do pôr-do-sol se desenhavam, tingindo o céu de um alaranjado de tirar o fôlego. Porém, a garota não se importava com isso, e os cidadãos que a viam, sorriam para ela, alguns a cumprimentando, as crianças apontando em sua direção, e Konoha mostrando seu coração para a Haruno.

Adentrou na sala da Hokage e foi recebida com um sorriso da própria, num canto notou a Hyuuga, recém aquisição da posição de ANBU e namorada de seu melhor amigo, Naruto.

— Sakura! –saudou Tsunade à sua pupila.

— Shishou. –Sakura deu um pequeno aceno em direção à Hokage, após fechar a porta. Logo, se vira para Hinata. – Hyuuga. –diz em direção a garota de olhos lilases, acenando com a cabeça também.

— Haruno-san. –a herdeira diz, com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

A Hokage não pode deixar de olhar para Sakura com os olhos cheios de orgulho, há seis anos atrás, quando ela pediu para ser sua aprendiz, nunca havia pensado que ela chegaria a tanto. Sabia que ela era capaz de ultrapassá-la, isso já era óbvio para a velha kunoichi, mas olhando agora para sua filha de consideração, sua pupila, era algo tão diferente.

Limpando a garganta, pode tirar-se dos devaneios e voltar ao assunto que importava.

— Haruno Sakura, Capitã da ANBU e Chefe do Hospital de Konoha. – ela começou, olhando para a garota de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos que estava em frente à mesa, retornando o olhar sem nenhuma emoção. – Hyuuga Hinata, Herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, um dos mais poderosos de Konoha, ANBU e futura noiva do próximo Hokage... – não foi possível continuar por uma pequena distração de sua Capitã.

— NANI?!? NARUTO TE PEDIU EM CASAMENTO HINATA?!? – perguntou Sakura mal dando tempo pra coitada da Hinata responder. – AH, MAS AQUELE BAKA!!!!!! ELE ME PAGA! NEM FALOU NADA PRA MIM!!!!!! KU.... – as reclamações foram interrompidas por uma mesa sedo quebrada.

— Sakura..... –avisou a Hokage com algumas veias saltando da testa e a mesa a sua frente estilhaçada.

— Hehe....Sumimasen, Shishou. –riu sem graça, se desculpando.

— Certo, vamos direto ao assunto. –suspirou sofregamente a Gondaime. – Temos uma missão para vocês duas, e foi exigido que vocês a cumprissem. –as linhas de expressão no rosto de Tsunade se intensificaram, fazendo com que Sakura se preocupasse assustadoramente com essa missão.

— Qual é a missão, Shishou? –perguntou, não agüentando aquele clima de suspense que estava suspenso sobre elas.

Tsunade se levantou e caminhou até a frente das kunoichis. Olhou-as com seus olhos amendoados e numa voz áspera, dolorosa, deixou escapar.

— Não será fácil. Não é um inimigo qualquer. É uma missão de sedução. –ao pronunciar essa última parte, ela pode ver a Hyuuga paralisar e até mesmo sua pupila ficar tensa. – Vocês devem retirar informações de Ken Shipuchi e Yari Shimuto, dois nukenins de Konoha. É uma missão rank S. Vocês devem matá-los depois. Uma semana é o que eu dou a vocês. –depois de dizer isso ela joga dois pergaminhos, um para Sakura e outro para Hinata, e volta para sua cadeira. – Boa sorte. –as duas figuras já haviam desaparecido, deixando apenas pétalas de sakura e crisântemo. – Vocês vão precisar.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

-- Você está pronta para a partida, Usagi? –uma figura vestida de preto e com uma máscara de porcelana com detalhes de águia perguntou para a outra figura idêntica a ela, fora pela máscara que continha detalhes de coelho, e esta fechava a bolsa com os mantimentos.

-- Terminei, Mishi. –responde a figura com máscara de coelho, pendurando a bolsa nas costas assim como a outra tinha.

-- Ótimo. Já perdemos muito tempo. – falando isso ambas as figuras desaparecem, para reaparecer fora dos portões de Konoha.

-- Nossos alvos se encontram em Ame no Kuni. É uma longa jornada até lá. –ambas começaram a correr rapidamente, olhos bem treinados poderiam vê-las passando feito um raio.

A longa jornada delas estava apenas começando, e falhas não seriam toleradas.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Os sons do piano combinado ao violino foram lentamente começando logo seguidos pelo som dos tambores. Toda a conversação que residia até o momento morreu, e a atenção era voltada para o palco central, onde uma silhueta de mulher podia ser vista.

O quimono que ela usava era belo e realçava sua beleza, assim como suas curvas. Seu corpo foi se mexendo com o ritmo da música, olhos fechados, dois leques eram segurados em suas mãos, um em cada uma. Um foco de luz acompanhava seus movimentos, e sua graciosidade era de tirar o fôlego.

A música veio para um ritmo mais frenético, e ela começou a dançar mais livremente, nunca abrindo seus olhos. Suas formas encantavam os olhos da platéia, principalmente de um homem.

Ele a olhava por cima de sua franja, seus cabelos cor de neve eram longos e seus olhos âmbares acompanhavam a garota, ardentes de luxúria. Sua bandana presa a seu braço, um risco sobre o símbolo de Konohagakure. Sorriu pensando em interceptá-la ao final da dança e olhou em volta do salão, percebendo que muitos dos outros homens pensavam a mesma coisa. Riu silenciosamente almejando cada vez mais esse desafio, e voltou sua atenção a figura que se mexia com graça, leveza e agilidade.

O clímax da música chega e num forte soar de tambor a iluminação muda, deixando o palco mais visível, assim como a garota que estava se apresentando nele. Todos seguram o ar ao se verem capazes de captar mais da bela gueixa que está dançando, os belos e longos cabelos róseos presos em um coque solto, deixando várias mechas caídas. O leque está seguro em frente à face dela, impedindo que os olhares gulosos de degustarem-na rapidamente em um todo. Seguindo a melodia da música, seus olhos vão se abrindo, o leque ainda em posição ocultando-a o melhor que ele pode. Num último movimento, seus olhos se abrem por completo, e num giro, o leque não mais a oculta.

Barulho de vidro quebrando o tirou de seu transe; Ele a teria. Deixando-se degustar mais um pouco da gueixa de olhos jades e cabelos róseos, ele ouve a última nota da canção e a vê agradecer à platéia. Não perdendo tempo, ele se dirige a saída do palco, onde no momento que ela põe os pés fora da visão de todos, ele a toma em seus braços.

-- Você lançou seu feitiço sobre mim, gueixa. Agora termine o que começou. –ele diz desaparecendo com ela na noite, indo em direção ao lugar onde estava alojado e deixando de notar o sorriso malicioso que ela dá.

Essa missão era fácil demais, ela já sabia disso.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Estava nos arredores de Suna, lugar onde combinou de se encontrar com Hinata após a missão. Havia chego naquele doce chalé ao alvorecer, sua missão havia sido perfeitamente fácil.

Sua vítima, Ken Shipuchi, havia se revelado alguém muito....como possamos dizer, revelador quando estava excitado. Sob o efeito das drogas que ela pôs na bebida dele, sem ele perceber, ele havia cooperado tranquilamente com ela.

É claro que nos seus 19, quase 20 anos, Sakura não era mais virgem. Desde os 16 recebia missões de sedução e nunca recusa alguma. Eram missões fáceis e que tinham um pagamento excelente, já que se tratava de algo que só uma kunoichi podia fazer. Ela deixou um sorriso triste se desenhar nos seus lábios ao pensar quando era mais nova e inocente e sonhava em perder a virgindade com seu primeiro amor, Sasuke. Foi acordada de suas tolices com o som da porta sendo escancarada e Hinata caída no chão.

' Parece que a missão foi demais para a Hyuuga ' ela pensou, venenosa.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Hinata havia estado inconsciente durante um dia. A viagem de volta à Konoha não levaria mais do que algumas horas com a marcha rápida delas, então elas poderiam passar mais tempo na cabana.

Deixando seu corpo relaxar na cama de casal, ao lado de uma Hyuuga inconsciente, Sakura deixou-se pensar no estado da amiga. Estava claro que a missão havia sido um sucesso, porém o que mais preocupava a jovem capitã era o estado emocional em que a garota se encontraria.

Julgando pelos ferimentos no corpo dela, tais como as marcas nos pulsos dela, que indicavam que alguém havia segurado-os com muita força, e os vários arranhões, assim como os danos internos em sua uretra, a Capitã congela, observando a amiga murmurar algo ininteligível e envolver a cintura dela com os braços em um aperto forte.

Hinata havia sido estuprada.

Ela suspirou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e fazendo carinho nos cabelos da jovem kunoichi de olhos lilases. Sakura havia passado por isso em sua primeira missão de sedução e sabia como doía por dentro.

Abraçou o corpo de Hinata e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na cabeça da outra, deixando o sono a tomar.

A missão havia sido completada em três dias, mas estavam impedidas de voltar. Deviam esperar mais quatro dias....não ia ser tão difícil.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Hinata acordou sentindo-se quente e protegida, seus olhos lentamente abriram para ver um lugar que nunca havia estado antes. Estudando a paisagem que podia ver da janela, e o design da casa, podia dizer que era um chalé. Suspirou se aninhando no conforto.

Sua mente rapidamente passou os eventos da noite passada. A missão de sedução dada pela Hokage, o alvo Yari, um rapaz muito belo e atraente, mas que não fazia qualquer efeito sobre ela, já que seu coração pertencia ao loiro-boca-grande-futuro-Hokage de Konoha.

Os cabelos dele eram bonitos e sedosos, de uma cor acobreada muito bela. Os olhos eram cinza-azulados, que brilhavam de excitação, raiva ou luxúria.

A missão era simples, não era?! Seduzir. Se passaria por gueixa, dançaria e atrairia o interesse dele. No final, ele viria até ela, não pedindo, mas exigindo que ela passasse a noite com ele. E, como ela foi mandada, ela fez.

Dançou como foi ensinada pela sua mãe, ora...uma mulher deve saber encantar seu marido, não?! Atraiu o interesse dele e, como havia sido dito, no final da dança, ele estava a esperando. Ela não reagiu, embora as imagens de Naruto ficassem passando por sua mente.

Foram até o local onde ele estava passando a noite. E ele nem esperou, foi atacando-a. Ela usou toda sua força para pedir um pouco de saquê, com a desculpa de que a apresentação havia a deixado com sede. O embebedou e foi retirando a informação dele, mas, em um momento, algo saiu de fora de seu controle e ele, sem cerimônia alguma, adentrou seu corpo, retirando a pureza que ela guardara com tanto carinho durante 19 anos.

Ela quase havia desmaiado, mas as imagens de Naruto voltavam a sua memória. Tudo o que ela havia feito para que ele a notasse....ela havia merecido tudo aquilo, não era justo!

Arrancando as últimas informações dele, ela se impediu de chorar. Mesmo quando ele gozou dentro dela, apertando seus seios e emitindo aqueles sons grotescos. Com um último desejo, ela trocou as posições. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou animado se ela gostaria de cavalgá-lo. Os olhos dela focaram-se nele e ela sorriu e foi coberta do sangue dele que esguichou do ferimento feito.

Ela havia ido para o chalé perto de Suna que Sakura havia dito, ela havia conseguido completar sua missão. Mas, agora ela se perguntava incerta, a que custo?

Abriu os olhos e olhou para os verdes da amiga que a fitavam com compreensão e simpatia. Hinata não agüentou mais, apertou-se mais contra o peito de Sakura e deixou as lágrimas tomarem seu rosto e seus soluços eram os únicos sons ouvidos no lugar.

-- Me sinto tão suja. –Hinata se lamentou, chorando mais e mais e não mais se importando com os soluços histéricos.

Sakura passava a mão carinhosamente sobre a amiga, tentando de alguma forma confortá-la. Enfim, pensando em algo, levantou-se, levando Hinata no colo, e caminhou até o banheiro, depositando a Hyuuga em cima de um tapete e indo pegar um das baldes com água aquecida.

Retirou as roupas dela lentamente, o quimono ensangüentado foi jogado num saco assim como as outras peças, pegou a garota nua no colo, não podendo deixar de notar como ela era bela. Colocou-a dentro do ofuro e despejou a balde de água quente em cima da cabeça dela. Quando foi se levantar para ir buscar mais água quente, uma mão trêmula segurou seu pulso, a impedindo de ir.

-- Não vá...Onegai, Sakura. –com um aceno de cabeça, ela voltou a se sentar ao lado do ofuro, mergulhou um pano na banheira e passou-o pelas costas dela, deixando que seu chakra curasse todas as marcas que eram visíram visu chakra curasse todas as marcas que lado do ofuro, mergulhou um pano na banheira e passou-o pelas costas dela, deixandveis.

Os toque leves da garota de cabelos róseos estavam fazendo-a lentamente relaxar. Sua mente foi se esquecendo do que havia acontecido e uma nova sensação crescia dentro da pequena Hyuuga. Uma das mãos de Sakura passou sobre um lugar em suas costas e ela deixou um longo gemido escapar de seus lábios, suas pernas se apertaram e suas bochechas continham uma doce tonalidade avermelhada.

Tomada pela surpresa, Sakura parou. As bochechas coradas por causa da água quente (ou é isso que ela queria acreditar) e uma sensação estranha crescendo no seu ínfimo. Levantando-se, pegou uma toalha e se virou para a pequena Hyuuga que mordia os lábios e olhava para a água, evidentemente sem graça pela situação embaraçosa de minutos atrás.

Contendo alguns risinhos, Sakura caminha até a amiga, segurando a toalha.

-- Hora de sair, Hinata. -diz, e na mesma hora a garota se levanta do ofuro, deixando ser envolvida na toalha e, depois de quase tropeçar e bater a cabeça, ser levada nos braços até o quarto.

Deitando-a na cama, Sakura se levanta para pegar as roupas dela que estavam no armário, mas é impedida pela mesma mão trêmula de antes.

-- Sa...Sakura... -olhos lilases fitaram verdes que seguravam uma expressão de curiosidade e surpresa. - Me faça esquecer daquilo. -pega de surpresa, Sakura olha para a garota semi-nua na cama com uma carranca.

-- O que você quer dizer com isso, Hinata? -perguntou, pensando seriamente que talvez fosse melhor desacordar a Hyuuga e levá-la imediatamente para o hospital central de Konoha.

Hinata se ajoelha na cama, olhando para Sakura com uma expressão de súplica no olhar.

-- Me faça esquecer ele. O toque dele. Onegai, Sakura. -a garota de cabelos róseos ponderou por alguns minutos até dar um passo para frente e selar seus lábios com os de Hinata.

Lentamente a Haruno lambeu os lábios carnudos e apetitosos da Hyuuga, arrancando gemidos e súplica dela. As mãos inexperientes e curiosas desta desabotoaram com dificuldade o obi que segurava o quimono de Sakura, assim que o quimono se abriu, uma confiança cresceu na Hyuuga, ela foi deslizando o tecido pelos ombros da outra, revelando a pele branca feita porcelana, sem nenhum defeito, da médica-nin.

Sakura suspirou ao ouvir seu quimono cair no chão, só restavam as gazes que mantinha sobre os seios e sua calcinha. Ela deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Hinata, caindo para seu pescoço, ombros, até chegar onde a toalha estava presa e liberá-la, deixando-a cair no chão.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, passeando as mãos pelos seus seios, beliscando os mamilos entre os dedos e passeando a outra pelo abdômen que carregava algumas cicatrizes antigas. Quando percebeu, só lhe restava a calcinha, as mãos de Hinata exploravam tudo. Apertavam seus seios abertamente, passavam o polegar sobre os mamilos, arrancando suspiros e gemidos que eram recebidos com olhos cheios de interesse por parte de Hinata.

Beijando-a novamente, mordiscou seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a ofegar em surpresa, o suficiente para que ela pudesse introduzir sua língua na boca dela e experimentar o doce gosto que ela continha. Continuaram se beijando, línguas dançando uma dança sensual, cheia de luxúria.

Sakura deitou Hinata na cama e foi descendo os beijos, pelo pescoço, ombros, vale dos seios, os beijos eram abertos, melados, provocadores, excitantes. Faziam a garota gemer e suplicar por mais, a mão habilidosa de Sakura abriu as pernas de Hinata e foi passeando, por seus pés, panturrilhas, joelhos, coxas, até se encontrarem com a genitália já úmida de Hinata e, enquanto a boca degustava os seios, mamilos, os dedos exploravam esses outros lábios.

Num súbito, ela insere um de seus dedos na aberta, pegada desprevenida, Hinata geme, não de dor, mas de prazer e luxúria, roçando seu quadril como se pedindo mais. Movimentos de vai e vem eram feitos com o dedo, e pouco tempo depois ela insere outro, fazendo os gemidos ficarem mais altos e ardentes.

Passado algum tempo nisso, Sakura deixa os seios de Hinata, dando beijos pela barriga dela. Seu rosto chega próximo a genitália dela e esta treme de expectativa, sorrindo maliciosamente Sakura deixa sua língua lamber, fazendo a Hyuuga agarrar as cobertas com as mãos, beijando os lábios que nunca foram beijados, Sakura faz com que Hinata se esqueça da missão.

Após ouvir a Hyuuga ter seu clímax, Sakura abraça-a, murmurando belas palavras no ouvido dela e a ajudando a dormir, pensando que tudo o que houve naquela missão não passou de um pesadelo muito ruim.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

-- Estamos de volta para informar que a missão foi um sucesso. -Sakura disse por trás de sua máscara de águia.

-- Sim, sim. Os oinins encontraram os corpos e se livraram de tudo. Bom trabalho. -disse a Hokage, mais uma vez orgulhosa de sua pupila.

Curvando-se rapidamente, as duas saem para as ruas de Konoha, indo em direção do Ichiraku para comerem algo. Estavam quase lá, quando algo (coff, coff alguém coff coff) as interrompeu.

-- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritou Naruto, pulando em Sakura e quase a fazendo cair.

-- Vou contar até Três pra você me soltar, e se não soltar eu acabo com você. -Sakura disse, irritada e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo amigo ter sentido sua falta. -Ichi... -ele a soltou rapidamente.

Olhou para o lado de Sakura e viu a Hyuuga olhando pro chão, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

-- Hinata... -seu tom era tão doce que Hinata olhou na mesma hora para ele, e o olhar que ele lançava a ela antes de abraçá-la como um urso (total), fez com que ela ficasse mais vermelha ainda. -Senti sua falta. -ele disse, fungando no cabelo dela. Ela o abraçava em retorno, adorando o sentimento que ele passava a ela.

-- Mo. -e então ele a deixou e foi levando as duas para o Ichiraku, falando mil coisas que aconteceram enquanto elas estavam fora.

E as duas apenas trocavam olhares...olhares de quem entende, sem nenhuma palavra ser dita.

Olhares que guardam um segredo.

Olhares de cumplicidade.

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

॰॰॰॰

◈**Mini dicionário de japonês**◈

_Nani_ – O quê?!

_Sumimasen_ – Me desculpe

_Usagi_ – coelho

_Mishi _– Águia

_Ame no Kuni _– País da Chuva

_Onegai_ – Por favor

_Ofuro _– é uma banheira com água quente, a água é aquecida com lenha em um lugar fora.

_Ichi _– um

_Mo_ – também

_Owari_ - fim

॰॰॰॰

**N/A: **Fanfic feita especialmente para meu amigo Alzemir, aqui no ele é conhecido como Miseno-san! Foi uma requisição dele; um shoujo-ai de SakuHina. Como é o aniversário dele, atendi aos seus pedidos.

Não costumo mais escrever fanfics tão...assim, mas por ele eu fiz um sacrifício e achei muito divertido escrever essa fic. A duração foi de cerca de 3 a 4 horas, numa madrugada onde o silêncio predominava. Espero que gostem!

**Omedetou Almezir/Miseno-san! **

**Muitas alegrias para você! E, espero que aprecie a fic!**

Beijos, e não esqueçam de me deixar feliz mandando uma review!

**S**_ayu _**K**_oishimoto_

_15-01-2009  
_


End file.
